The present invention relates generally to dispensers for adhesive tapes, and, more particularly, to packing tape dispenser.
People that pack a large number of packages for shipping often use specialized tape dispensers, designed for sealing boxes with shipping tape using only one hand. One of such packing tape dispensers has a frame supporting a handle and a roll of tape. The frame also include a hinged level, when pushed, will force out a cutting blade over a stretch of the tape.
A common problem with conventional packing tape dispensers is that they do not cut tape very easily especially under less ideal situation due to their structural characteristics. Chief among them is that the tape is often suspended over a rather long stretch and can move. It is not easy to make a cut when an object is not well secured and can move under a push.
As such, what is desired is a packing tape dispenser that can be easily applied.